


Okay, But Like, What if.

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Home Edition [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela recounts a dream she had to Fareeha; one of superheros and robot uprisings and a world of flight. But that's nonsense, of course. Who could imagine such a world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, But Like, What if.

Some people's alarm clock is the sun shining through the window. Some people's alarm clock is the sweet kiss of a loved one. Some people's alarm clocks are literally alarm clocks. But  _ some people's  _ alarm clocks are an asinine mixture of muscle memory and organised sleep scheduling. Such was the alarm clock of Fareeha Amari.  

The woman's eyes snapped open with the jolt of a thousand lightning strikes, like every morning. It’s said some people take around three to twenty minutes to fully awaken, their minds sluggish in subsequence of waking up. But those people were not Fareeha Amari. When Fareeha Amari sits up, her mind is already at peak performance, ready to solve any problem the world might throw her way. Most of the time it was what to make for breakfast. A low-sounding groan interrupted her thought process, right as she was about to choose between omelets or over pancake. 

The complaining was sounding from the blond lump of a human she called her wife. The soldier quickly stopped moving, afraid of having woken her beloved. It was, after all, five-thirty in the morning. Angela had actually hypothesized that Pharah drained the energy of those around her to generate enough power to function so early in the morning, and she had the statistics to back it up. Mostly, though, it was justification to sleep in till noon. And to call her a vampire whenever she was forced to wake earlier. 

"Sorry, babe. Did I wake you?" Fareeha spoke in a whisper, careful not to jostle the bed anymore than she already had. Her answer was a hand wrapping around her bicep, pulling her back down into the depths of the blankets. It was squeezed several times. Pharah found herself face to face with her spouse, who somehow managed to look amazing despite having just woken up.

"You did." Angela scooted closer to her wife, nuzzling her head into the crook of Fareeha's neck, still holding her muscle tightly. "You know what that means." The security guard had a good idea of what it meant, but was halted from giving any answer as Mercy pressed her lips to Pharah's, slowly shifting around and mounting her in the process. Angela broke the kiss with agonizing hesitation, feigning going in a second time before sitting still, satisfied to simply lean over her trapped partner. "I'm going to make you beg."

 

A hearty romp later, the morning moods were switched. Angela sat on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms and getting ready to face the day, feeling much more whole and complete. Fareeha was busy catching her breath, sweaty hands still gripping the bedsheets. "You know." Mercy laid back down, having finished tying her hair into a ponytail. "I had a dream about us last night."

"Oh, yeah?" Fareeha gave a breathless response, wiping sweat from her forehead as she tried to sit up. She couldn't. "What was it about?"

Angela rolled onto her side, smiling as she recounted the story. "Well, it was a bit strange, actually. You and I were soldiers-"

"But I  _ was _ a soldier."

"Shut up and listen. We were soldiers. You and I were, like, special operatives for foreign excursions or something. You had a jetpack." Angela made a flying gesture with her hand, trying to convey what exactly she meant. Fareeha just frowned, pretending to be interested as feeling refused to return to her legs. 

"I mean. That sounds cool, I guess. I like jetpacks. In any case, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Rude. It gets better, stop being impatient." Ziegler slapped her partner's  arm lightly, mildly offended. "Wartime, sweetheart. It was in the middle of wartime." 

"Why were you dreaming about wartime?" The security guard recoiled slightly, scooting to the far side of the bed. "I think your sadism kink is getting out of control. I'm going to have to kinkshame you. Bad Angela." 

"I said stop being impatient. Anyway, there was a terminator uprising and you were iron man, and a bunch of other weird shit, like. I had motherfucking angel wings and a halo lik-" Angela stopped talking, shut down by the malicious laughter of Fareeha as she doubled over in exuberance.

"bWAHAHAhaha! YOU? an aNGEL?! dear  _ lORD  _ okay  _ okay _ tell me mo _ re _ ." Pharah gasped for air at the thought of her wife, the irresponsible introvert masquerading as a famous medical scientist, taking on the persona of an angel. 

"You know, _ I  _ think I would make a pretty badass angel, thank you very much." Angela scowled, the bags under her eyes making her look like the exact opposite. "ANYWAY, We were all superheros, like our daughter had this giant robot. it was pink, of course."

"like the Iron Giant?"

"Yes, exactly" Angela snapped her fingers in approval, Fareeha nodding; happy at her correct assumption. "At least, I think. I'm not sure. Oh, your mother was there!"

"My mother?"

"Yes. Except she was the same. Except not retired."

"......Did she treat me any better than usual?" Fareeha locked eyes with her wife, waiting for a response as Mercy shifted uncomfortably. 

"Mr. Wilhelm was there. Ya'know, my drinking buddy. Hana's agent. You remember." Fareeha bobbed her head sluggishly as Angela sped up, desperate to shift subjects. "He was a knight. Medieval and shit. He had a hammer. And a force field." Pharah made a discouraged face as she tried to wrap her mind around it.

"like....Star Wars?"

"Not quite. Anyway, there was a bunch of shit you don't care about. But the part you do care about...eheheh." Angela dragged her palm across the bed, encouraging Fareeha to scoot forwards and throw her arm around the doctor, pulling her close enough that their noses brushed. 

"Enlighten me~." 

"You and I could  _ fly _ . Like, legit flying. And we could go anywhere. You had your jetpack, and I had my wings. It was beautiful~" Angela gazed into the eyes of her beloved as she did her best to remember her unconscious experience, caught up in the romantic fantasy. 

"Wait." Fareeha looked away from the movie-worthy eye contact to furrow her brow. "Why don't I get wings? Maybe I wanted wings, huh? Your subconscious is pretty rude." 

"Don't ruin the moment." Angela laid a hand on Fareeha's cheek, dragging her back into her loving eyes. "And it was so beautiful. We went everywhere together. Nepal, Greece. Even China." 

"We did say we were going to travel the world someday, didn't we?" Pharah chuckled softly, her breath breezing over Mercy's skin as they held each other close. She could feel the warmth of her arms, the possibly atrophied muscles from being cooped up in the lab, the freckles and blemishes of her body elated under the touch of her fingers. "Where do you want to go?"

"I think i'm perfectly happy right here, sweetheart~." Angela broke into a sweet smile, placing her hand on Fareeha's chest, feeling her quickening heartbeat. 

"Moms. Dude. Moms." The two sprang apart, throwing the sheets off the bed in the process. Hana stood in the doorway, an unsure look on her face as she cradled one of her many stuffed animals. This one was a Kirby plush. "I'm not...interrupting anything, am i? I can go." 

"No no, darling. What's wrong?" Angela returned the question with a concerned voice, knowing that for her daughter, much like herself, it was still the dead of night. Fareeha was less worried, assuming she had gotten up for the day and wanted breakfast. 

"........Nothing." D.va said the words into the fabric of her stuffed animal, acting much unlike the seventeen year old she was as she crawled into the bed, planting herself between her two moms. 

"Breakfas-"It doesn't sound like nothing, darling. Did you have a bad dream?" Mercy ran a calming hand through her daughter's hair, interrupting Fareeha's breakfast plans. 

"I just...d'ya think my dad's okay? I...I just woke up and....I felt anxious….some other stuff." Hana buried the words in her plush, tensing up at the last parts of her sentence. It wasn't uncommon for her to experience panic attacks, but this was the first one she had since moving in. Uncertainty bubbled beneath her skin, tears pressed at the corners of her eyes. 

"I know he is, darling~ Let mother make you feel better." Ziegler spoke in a soothing voice as she wrapped her arms around the hunched form of her child, massaging her shoulders reassuringly as Hana painstakingly unclenched in her arms. Fareeha was pumping herself up in the corner, hyping herself up to be the mom she wished he always had. All she had to do was be smooth, like Angela. Like Angela when the IRS are at the door.

"Um. I was thinking about French toast for breakfast. Or oven pancake. Whatever you want. We love you." The pitch was followed up by a gentle pat on the shoulder. 

"...." The two remained silent for a solid two seconds before Hana broke into a light giggle, wiping her eyes and relaxing. "Oven pancake. I'll four-stock that bitch. Thanks, guys. You're the best." The professional gamer wriggled out of Angela's arms, forgetting the Kirby doll in their bed as she went back to her room, reassured that she could survive. 

Mercy nudged the security guard in the ribs, a plastered grin on her face."Lookit you, being a great mother~. 'oven pancake', what a riot. Suppose it defused the situation, though." 

"Give me a break! I have no experience with children!" Fareeha huffed, crossing her arms and falling back against her pillow. 

"Yeah, yeah." angela mumbled to herself, absentmindedly picking up Hana's forgotten stuffed animal as she rotated it in her hands. "This thing is really soft." 

 

"I'm going back to bed." Fareeha tossed and turned, her back to the doctor as she grabbed the blankets for herself. Angela chuckled before plastering her body against Pharah's back, reaching around to grab her hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Maybe we'll share a dream~" Mercy cooed as she closed her eyes, doing her best to make sure Fareeha felt the heartbeat against her back as the pair went back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. No Man's Sky is a great game, and work is really demanding. But i'm glad i got something posted. Love you all <3


End file.
